


Engagement

by Merfilly



Series: Future in Peril [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots are on Cybertron, and for some reason the invasion suddenly speeds up....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

Few things kept Megatron from doing just as he wanted. However, the two ship-warriors needed to be refueled immediately, and all of the Autobots needed to refresh their energies with the rations that Scion had put back under state control…with Powerglide assisting on the distribution thereof. They were all in a time of war, and had to be certain no one got too much.

Megatron wanted to cut Prime away from the rest, to take him immediately to the temple, yet he knew his infuriating brother would not yet be willing to part company from his troops. He put it to the side for now, introducing Scion as his aide, and current Second. The Seeker tried not to look as run-down as that position entailed; the Flights were only listening to him because Thundercracker had flat out refused to take lead again, but would not allow any other trine to usurp the prestige.

Quarters were in process of being assigned, with Megatron plotting on how to make Prime come with him away from the palace, when Scion stiffened, and turned with anguished optics toward Megatron. 

"The fleet just disappeared… and is now in the inner system," Scion reported, stifling the emotion of the Seeker comm lines so suddenly rife with the loss of their forward sentries.

"Autobots! Consider yourselves under the Lord High Protector's command," Optimus immediately said, turning to take his orders from the military commander, by traditions long ago lost to their war.

"Guard the ground, and loan me the two war-ships," Megatron said, throaty rasp of pleasure letting Optimus know that he was very content to not have to demand.

"Of course."

"Cybertronian ground forces, obey your Prime as you have for me during this incursion," Megatron commanded over the general frequency in use for military efforts. Before he parted to join the sky-borne defenders, Megatron's talons caught on Prime's shoulder. "Victory, brother."

"Victory," Prime promised, for there was no other choice for their worlds to survive.

`~`~`~`~`

The battle began violently, with no small skirmish, but an all-out engagement. The Flights were coordinated, and they had experience, but the sheer presence of the true fighters among the many drones of the enemy were throwing the odds in favor of the attackers. Those fighters gave off a disorienting energy that scrambled basic sensor nets, and led to too many Seekers leaving themselves vulnerable to crippling shots.

Then Megatron was out of the atmosphere, ripping through drones and warriors alike, flanked by the two Autobot war-ships and Scion darting lithely around all three with his smaller but faster design. The four were no strangers to space battle, capable of delivering crushing blows and precision fire that were fast turning an outright rout into a fighting chance.

The more the enemy's energon… not quite true, and fouls with taint… splashed onto the Megatron, the more destructive he became in his hunt for the true warriors facing him, making even Scion worry, though the Seeker deflected the Autobot inquiries haughtily.

Then the fleet they faced cleared the way, revealing four who mimicked Megatron's design, down to the very weapon placements. Scion prickled with knowledge, as passive scans revealed Cybertronian identity glyphs in their coding, but they were not Seeker-designed now.

"Prepare to meet your destruction, for failing to understand your place with our Lord," the foremost warrior rasped, voice a deeper, more sonorous echo of Megatron's own inflections.

"You dare to presume to steal my form and voice?!" Megatron snapped, using his current momentum and target track to get a firm placement of all four. He would need to fight well, if they all had managed to scan not just his outer form, but the various hidden systems that gave him his edge.

"It was always intended for the Destroyer, and I will become the chosen bearer of it!" the lead warrior informed him, lashing out swiftly with an energy pulse that stung and ripped through shielding as if they did not even exist.

::The Destroyer?!:: That thought lanced from Megatron to his army, to his aide, and to his brother, before he had to give his all to survival in the face of what might be stronger odds than even he could overcome.

"Yield to Galvatron, and I will let my Lord reformat you as one of my Hunters, perhaps…" the fighter demanded, as those whispers of pure destruction assaulted Megatron in a cacophony he could not escape. The Lord High Protector struggled to maintain defenses, aware of Sky Lynx and Scattorshot trying to keep the other three at bay… where was Scion? That was a focal point, distant, away from this fight maybe?

No. Scion was not distant, and in the moment Megatron knew it, he flung his form through the transformation sequence to avoid a shot, making this self-proclaimed Galvatron track his motion… leaving the interloper open to the ramming technique Scion had adopted from Ramjet, nosecone specifically reinforced by all his shields. The puncture came at the abdomen, with Scion screaming in agony across the bands at that much of the tainted energon spilling through his systems. Megatron threw himself back to ship-form, prepared to finish the task, but the other three turned from their fights to try and get to the fourth of their quad, leaving Megatron to quickly snatch Scion to himself by tractor beam. The young Seeker tried to muffle the sound, as corrosively tainted energon seeped into all his seams, not wanting to be weak when his leader was taking the time to save him from his own folly.

::Good strike, Scion, but next time reserve some shield power for buttressing all your ports and openings,:: Megatron praised and scolded in one. A flick of sensors told him that the four warriors were falling back, and both Autobots were guarding Megatron's retreat with the smaller Seeker in tow. ::Once clear, inside Scattorshot.::

::Yes, m'lord.::

There would be a retreat for now, as the fleets separated too, but Megatron was already considering how to fight back, and soon.

`~`~`~`~`

Where the invasion fleet had been, the Destroyer started moving slowly toward its prey, the very moons and planet called home by the species it desired to end for all time.


End file.
